Storm at Sea: Stormwind
by Equestrienne Dreams
Summary: A storm at sea shall rise, and Snow will take her destiny. That's the only word from StarClan for Hollystar of ThunderClan. What lies ahead? Follow Snowpaw of ThunderClan through test after test, as her rise to power seems both blessing and curse.
1. Allegiances

I said that my story will be posted 1/1/07, and I didn't lie, but for another tantalizing glimpse, here are the allegiances for _Storm at Sea: Stormwind_. I also have a forum up to discuss this series, so make free use of it, please! I will not participate, but I WILL be watching with interest.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Erin Hunter. I wish I was, but I'm not. I did not steal anyone from any authors on this site. However, some authors from Dewfrost's forum make an appearance as RiverClan cats. If I forgot to secure your permission, let me know at once.

Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Hollystar – red-brown tortoiseshell

Deputy: Icemoon (formerly Icefall) – white she-cat

Medicine cat: Cinderberry – dark gray she-cat

Warriors:

Rainstorm – dark gray tom

Apprentice: Rustpaw – bright orange tom

Redcloud – white tom with ginger patches

Apprentice: Sootpaw – black tom

Bluefur – blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice: Lionpaw – golden tabby tom

Stonepelt – blue-gray tom

Mousepelt – light gray tom

Apprentice: Mosspaw – brown tabby she-cat

Rosefoot – white she-cat with red paws

Whitestorm – white tom

Sandfall – pale ginger she-cat

Queens:

Moonfrost – pale ginger she-cat, twisted foreleg

Kits: Pinekit, Birdkit

Applecloud – reddish-gold tabby she-cat

Kits: Sunkit, Snowkit, Sorrelkit

Elder:

Shadefur

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Brightstar – white she-cat with one red paw

Deputy: Morningsun (formerly Morningpelt) – tawny tabby tom

Medicine cat: Leafberry – tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Marshpaw – very light gray she-cat

Warriors:

Rosefrost – reddish-white tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Cloudpaw – white she-cat

Flightwing – black she-cat

Nightpaw – black tom

Rowanclaw – gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Russetpaw – pale ginger tom

Robinchest – smoky tom with a red chest

Squirrelpelt – sandy she-cat

Hawkwing – brown tabby tom

Snakeclaw – lean brown tabby tom with long hind claws

Queens:

Skycloud

Kits: Larkkit, Flowerkit

Dawnpelt

Kits: Gorsekit, Willowkit

**WindClan**

Leader: Whitestar – white tom

Deputy: Poppymoon (formerly Poppyflower) – red-brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine cat: Heatherberry – light gray she-cat

Warriors:

Frostlight – white she-cat

Apprentice: Lightpaw – golden tabby tom

Bramblecloud – brown tabby she-cat

Marshclaw – light gray tom

Apprentice: Stormpaw – dark gray she-cat

Thornpelt – light brown tabby tom

Shadeclaw – dark gray tabby tom

Crowfrost – black she-cat with silver-tipped coat

Apprentice: Nightpaw – black tom

Queens:

Sunflower – golden tabby she-cat

Kit: Applekit, Fernkit, Vinekit

Goldenface – golden brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits: Hollykit, Breezekit, Skykit

**RiverClan**

Leader: Dreamstar – pale gold she-cat (author Dreamstar's Courage)

Deputy: Rosemoon (formerly Rosetail) – reddish-white tabby (author Rosetail's Loyalty)

Medicine cat: Hollyberry – reddish-brown she-cat

Warriors:

Skybreeze – blue-gray she-cat

Silvertail – gray-and-white tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Almondpaw (author Almondmuffin)

Rainfall – dusky gray tom

Grayfrost – gray-and-white she-cat with ginger splotches (author Grayfrost)

Tawnytail – brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Featherpaw – sleek silver tabby she-cat

Torntail – light brown she-cat with white specks and a badly mangled tail

Dewfrost – silver-and-white tabby she-cat (author Dewfrost)

Larchfeather –light brown long-haired she-cat with a feathery tail

Queens:

Sunlight – golden tortoiseshell she-cat

Kit: Mintkit


	2. Of Shocks and Ceremonies

_I wasn't expecting to put this up this early. In fact, I had no intention of even thinking about it until December. But this chapter just came pouring out. I haven't even begun chapter two, so don't expect it for a LONG while. This is, once again, just a taste of what's coming in the trilogy. _

**DISCLAIMER: **_HAH! At last I get to claim something! All characters are mine. You steal, you die. World is, as always, property of Erin Hunter. _

* * *

Snowkit of ThunderClan sleepily opened her eyes and stretched. Next to her lay her sisters Sorrelkit and Sunkit. As she got to her paws and crept toward the nursery entrance, she spied her father, Redcloud, talking urgently with the ThunderClan deputy and leader. Hollystar was listening intently to something Redcloud was saying, and Snowkit caught something about ShadowClan and treachery. But what was going on she never found out, because Applecloud came trotting up to the nursery tunnel with a squirrel in her jaws. Her eyes narrowed over the mouthful of fur and she batted her kit back into the nursery. Snowkit bowed her head and listened to the scolding she had heard a thousand times before. "…only a kit… behave yourself… if your father ever found out… not an apprentice yet…!!!" tumbled incoherently out of her mother's mouth. Snowkit sighed… she would be an apprentice in just a moon, if what Rustpaw had told her was any indication. Snowkit hoped that she would be an apprentice sooner rather than later, so she could play with the other apprentices instead of being forever under her mother's watchful eye. And it seemed that eye was always trained on her, since Sunkit was forever watching Cinderberry at work and Sorrelkit _always_ stayed close to Applecloud's side. She never got to have any adventures, not like her mother, who had gotten into a scrape with a squirrel when she was just three moons old. Snowkit found it very tiresome that her mother was always forbidding her to do things _she_ had done as a kit. But Snowkit reminded herself that her apprenticeship was just a moon away and raced off to find Rustpaw and listen to his day's adventures.

Over the next moon, things stayed virtually the same. Snowkit got in trouble at least twice a day, Sorrelkit behaved perfectly, and Sunkit spent more and more time with Cinderberry. Then, on the same day, two exciting things happened.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Hollystar, ThunderClan's leader, yowled out the age-old summons. As Snowkit followed her mother and sisters, she saw Rustpaw, his bright ginger coat gleaming, following his mentor, Rainstorm, ThunderClan's most senior warrior, to the center of the hollow. Snowkit jumped with excitement – Rustpaw was going to become a warrior! Hollystar looked down proudly on the young cat and Snowkit suddenly remembered that Hollystar's one and only apprentice had been Rainstorm. She must be as excited as any of them to watch her apprentice's apprentice become a warrior. As she watched her leader, Snowkit thought, _in six moons that'll be me!_ Lionpaw joined them with his mentor, Whitestorm, and Hollystar began to speak. "I, Hollystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Rustpaw, Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

They answered clearly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Rustpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rustpelt. StarClan honors your loyalty and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Turning to Lionpaw, she said, "Lionpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lionheart. StarClan honors your determination and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Snowkit could hardly believe that her friend was already a warrior. Warrior status seemed sacred, somehow. She knew, of course, where Lionpaw's name had come from. Lionheart had been the name of one of the deputies of the great Bluestar, one of ThunderClan's most famous leaders. Other famous cats, such as Firestar's first deputy Whitestorm, had been honored in this way, and ThunderClan's best hunter was named Bluefur, which was the warrior name of the great Bluestar. No one had dared, however, to give the name of Fireheart, or to even name a kit Firekit, out of respect for ThunderClan's greatest leader. Even in the thousand seasons since Firestar's death, stories had filtered down through the generations. Snowkit herself was a direct descendant of the original Whitestorm through Sorreltail and Brackenfur, and Rustpaw, she knew, was descended from the legendary Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. As all of this flitted through her mind, she was startled as Hollystar herself came up behind her.

"Snowkit," the young leader said, "you are almost ready to begin your apprenticeship, as are your nurserymates. We will hold your ceremony tomorrow at sunhigh." Hollystar wandered off to find Applecloud, and Snowkit barreled over to the warriors' den, skidding to a stop and knocking over Rustpelt in the process.

"Rustpelt!" she gasped. "My apprentice ceremony is tomorrow!!!" Rustpelt covered his young friend in licks, knowing how important this was to her. If truth be told he was hoping to mentor the young cat himself, but he knew full well that as a new warrior, he would not be senior enough. He did hope she got a good mentor, and rumor had it Rainstorm was looking for an apprentice. Whatever came, he was extremely excited that his best friend was about to become an apprentice.

The next day at sunhigh, he heard the familiar summons echoing around the hollow. Hollystar leapt onto the Highledge, and the rest of ThunderClan assembled below her. Applecloud and her kits sat forward, groomed to within an inch of their lives. Cinderberry emerged from the medicine cats' den, and Hollystar began to speak.

"Sunkit, you have told me that you wish to train as a medicine cat, and Cinderberry has agreed. So, by the powers of StarClan, I invest you as a medicine cat apprentice, and require you to travel at the half-moon to meet with the other medicine cats and with StarClan." Cinderberry and Sunpaw touched noses and retreated back into the crowd as Hollystar spoke again.

"Rainstorm, now that Rustpelt is a warrior, you are free to take another apprentice. You will be mentor to Sorrelpaw. I trust you will impart your wisdom and moons of experience to this young apprentice." Rainstorm and Sorrelpaw touched noses and retreated into the crowd, while Snowkit tried to get her mind around the fact that ThunderClan's best warrior would be mentoring her sister. She knew Icemoon was just a season-turn away from joining the elders, and Rainstorm was a shoo-in for deputy. So what was left for her? The others either had apprentices or were new warriors. Little did she know her questions would be answered in a shocking way.

"It has been a long time since I had an apprentice. But there is one young cat who shows tremendous promise, and I have decided to mentor her myself. I will be mentor to Snowpaw." Shocked murmurs rose through the gathering of cats as Snowpaw stepped tremulously forward to touch noses with her mentor. Apprentice to Hollystar herself! Snowpaw could hardly believe it. Hollystar said, "Go and greet your friends, Snowpaw. Training begins at sunup tomorrow."

"Yes, Hollystar!" squeaked Snowpaw. She immediately trotted off in search of Rustpelt. He was sitting by the warriors' den, looking shocked. When he spotted her he leapt up and raced over, licking her for all he was worth. Snowpaw purred in delight. Fairly soon Rustpelt calmed down and Snowpaw said, "Hollystar herself! I can't believe it!"

Rustpelt licked her again, saying, "I knew it, Snowpaw! Hollystar spent a lot of time just watching you play and get into scrapes. She NEVER takes that much interest in the kits."

"Is that why she was always around? I never really noticed it… you'd think she'd have taken Sorrelpaw, she was much better behaved than I will ever be!"

"Ah," Rustpelt meowed, "but you have fire, and skill. Sorrelpaw is sweet, steady, and reliable, but those qualities don't make a leader."

"Leader??" Snowpaw's answering mewl was confused. "You think she's training me to be the next leader of ThunderClan?"

"If not the next leader, at least the future leader. I think she sees a lot in you that reminds you of herself. But… and I can't quite put my paw on it… I think there must be something else as well. Something she's not saying."

Hidden in the bushes, Hollystar listened to the exchange and sighed. _Ah, Snowpaw_, the leader thought, _if you only knew._


	3. Of WindClan and Willowstar

Red stained the horizon as Snowpaw rose for her first training session with Hollystar. Trotting outside, she saw her mentor next to the fresh-kill pile, crunching a titmouse. "Eat up, Snowpaw. We have a long day ahead of us." Snowpaw obeyed, choosing a mouse from the pile.

As she gulped her breakfast, she saw other apprentices and warriors emerging from their respective dens. Rainstorm looked over at Hollystar as he headed for Sorrelpaw; his eyes contained an unspoken question. Hollystar shook her head, flicked her tail in the direction of the WindClan border, and called Rustpelt over with a sweep of her tail. Rainstorm took a long look at the new warrior and apprentice, and another at the quivering figure of his leader, who was looking both mischievous and extremely proud of herself. His eyes crinkled with mirth and he nodded solemnly to Hollystar before summoning Rosefoot with a sweep of his own tail. He trotted off to the ShadowClan border with Sorrelpaw and Rosefoot in tow, and Hollystar turned to Snowpaw. "I'll be showing you the other borders later today, but first we have a patrol to do. We'll be scouting the WindClan border. They're fairly peaceful, but it's never a bad idea to have a sniff around."

As the three cats headed for the WindClan border, Snowpaw took in the territory around them. Leaves rustled high overhead, and squirrels and mice scrambled on the ground. She could see patches of sky through interlacing branches, and she could smell prey-scent on the wind. She could smell something else, too, but she wasn't sure what. Hollystar was, though; she sprang forward snarling. Snowpaw followed, and saw two cats she didn't recognize. Once again, though, Hollystar did, and her fur went flat again. "Hollyberry, Dreammoon," greeted Hollystar, using the official endings for medicine cat and a female deputy. "What are you doing on our territory?"

The reddish-brown she-cat Hollystar had called Hollyberry answered, "We're on our way to the Moonpool."

"No bad news, I hope?"

"Actually, yes. Willowstar died yesterday."

"Dreamcloud, I'm so sorry." In her grief Hollystar used the deputy's warrior name, a privilege reserved for friends alone. She had always had good relations with the RiverClan leader and deputy, and she would miss Willowstar greatly. Rustpelt, too, looked sad; he had seen Willowstar at Gatherings, and had been very impressed with the cat's nobility and courage, even aged and frail as she had been. She would be greatly missed. He said as much now, adding, "I'm sure you will be a worthy successor." He was; he respected the RiverClan deputy, now leader.

"Who will you choose as your deputy? Or do you know yet?" The question came from Hollystar.

The sun-colored cat (Dreammoon, Snowpaw surmised) answered, "I'm not sure as yet, but I think it will be Rosetail. She is a senior warrior; we trained together as apprentices, and she is steady and reliable, as well as loyal. Yes; Rosetail will do very well."

Hollystar bowed her head in acknowledgement and said, "I wish you both well, and I will see you at the Gathering in a few days." Dreammoon and Hollyberry meowed their goodbyes, and continued on their way to the Moonpool.

Meanwhile, Snowpaw, Rustpelt, and Hollystar continued their patrol. "As you could probably tell, Snowpaw, that was RiverClan scent. As we get closer to the border, see if you can identify WindClan."

Snowpaw sniffed the air, smelling mouse, vole, and chaffinch. She could smell that Whitestorm had been here yesterday on patrol, with Rainstorm and her own father Redcloud. She also smelled an unfamiliar scent, similar to rabbit, and went up to sniff a clump of grass. "Very good, Snowpaw. That's a WindClan scent marking. This is the WindClan border. Make sure you never cross it; WindClan will beat your fur off if you do."

Snowpaw purred her amusement and continued to sniff, memorizing the scent. They moved on, seeing no cats and covering most of the territory on the WindClan side of the camp. Snowpaw, unused to such a hard day, began to stumble on weary paws, a fact Hollystar soon noticed. They turned and headed back toward camp, Hollystar and Rustpelt each catching a mouse and a vole while Snowpaw looked on with envy.

As they entered through the tunnel, they saw that Rainstorm, Rosefoot, and Sorrelpaw were back. Snowpaw bounded over to her sister as Hollystar and Rustpelt dropped the other half of their catch on the pile. Hollystar told Snowpaw, "Take a piece of prey to each of the elders, and then you can eat something and have a rest. I'm afraid that, with this news of Willowstar's death, we'll have to postpone showing you the lake and ShadowClan's border until tomorrow, and then Rustpelt will be showing you, not me. I have work to do. Don't get used to it, though; after the Gathering things will be back to normal." Snowpaw lowered her head in acquiescence and headed off to take care of the elders while Hollystar conferred with her senior warriors. She could hear the murmurs of shock and sorrow, but she was exhausted and barely made it to the apprentices' den before sleep clouded her mind.


	4. Of Tensions and Gatherings

A/N: I know. I'm a horrible, awful, no-good person for not updating. Blame it on my insane teachers and their insane ninety-minute finals. Updates will be more regular, I promise!! One more note to my lovely readers… my stats show I have 94 hits on this story. I have a grand total of six reviews. By my calculations, that means 6.4 of my readers are reviewing, and not even that since some authors did two reviews. I would DEFINITELY like it if that percentage went up. I die without reviews. I need to know what I'm doing right, what you like and don't like, and most importantly, what I'm doing wrong. I am trying to improve my chapter length… but the thing is, if I do, my updates will be half as frequent, and/or you get half as many chapters per book. I'll try to add more description, though, I promise!!

Disclaimer: World, as always, property of Erin Hunter. Characters are ALL MINE. You want to steal, you ask permission. And on that happy note… on with the story!

* * *

Snowpaw's eyes fluttered open as the sunrise blazed through the arch to the apprentices' den. But it wasn't the sunrise she saw – it was Rustpelt's emerald green eyes glowing barely an inch in front of her face. She yelped and scrambled up, tail flailing wildly. Rustpelt _mrrowed_ with laughter and ran his tail lightly over her shoulder. "Let's go, Snowpaw. Hollystar told me to show you the lake, and then, if you're not too tired, the ShadowClan border."

"…grumblemumble… too damn early… StarClan's sake… hungry… food!" emerged from Snowpaw's mouth. She was most definitely not a morning cat. Rustpelt only smiled and shook his head.

"Go eat. I'll meet you by the entrance tunnel in ten minutes." Snowpaw nodded her agreement and stumbled over to the fresh-kill pile. Blinking sleep-crusted glacier-blue eyes, she stuck her nose into the pile and dragged out a vole. She barely had the energy for her first bite, but as the food entered her system she began to perk up. She finished her vole and headed for the tunnel considerably happier than when she woke up. As Rustpelt joined her she streaked through the tunnel. Rustpelt _mrrowed_, surprised, and bounded after her. As they ran Snowpaw felt a wild exhilaration; the stiff morning wind was whipping through her whiskers and cramped, sore muscles loosened and stretched as she ran. Rustpelt raced just ahead of her; try as she might Snowpaw could not quite keep up with the warrior's blinding speed.

Suddenly Snowpaw let out her own _mrrow_ of surprise as she flew paws over tail down the unseen hill, barreling into Rustpelt and sending him flying as well. Their unplanned tumble slowed and then stopped as they skidded to a halt, Snowpaw on her back with paws in the air and Rustpelt just barely keeping on his paws over her. Snowpaw was breathing heavily, and as emerald green locked with glacier blue, Rustpelt could feel himself panting as well. Something indefinable crackled in the air, and Rustpelt felt himself unable to tear his eyes away from Snowpaw's. He felt he was drowning, tumbling into her eyes as he had fallen into the lake as an apprentice. And just as surely, he was only barely able to fight his way back out. Breathing slowed, held. Heartbeats fluttered. They seemed frozen in time and space. For a long, long while… neither could say how long… their eyes held.

It was in this position that Hollystar found them some time later, on her way to hunt by the lake. She purposely stepped on a crunchy leaf, and at the crackle, Snowpaw and Rustpelt sprang apart, breathing hard. Hollystar looked from one to the other, just barely hiding her smirk. Her plan was working perfectly. By all rights she should have scolded them… it was nearly sunhigh, and Rustpelt was supposed to be showing her the lake. But she could excuse it, Hollystar decided - she had concocted the plan herself, and could hardly scold them when it worked. Instead she swept a tail around Snowpaw's shoulders, saying, "I'm going to hunt at the lake. Come with me and I'll show you the best way to stalk a vole." The look she sent him convinced Rustpelt that playtime was over, and he headed back for camp. He was relieved when Rainstorm sent him on the sunhigh patrol – his senses were swimming and he needed to concentrate on something else, although he had no idea why.

Meanwhile, Snowpaw walked next to Hollystar, her senses reeling. What had just happened? What was that feeling in the air, and why did it feel so good? Why did looking into Rustpelt's eyes suddenly make her head reel and her heart beat fast?

Hollystar glanced at her young charge, knowing exactly what was going through her head. She had arranged it, after all. But she had other things to think about, like teaching Snowpaw to catch a vole.

* * *

Moonlight was just staining the horizon over the lake. Snowpaw rolled over, groaning, as Mosspaw shook her. "Come on, Snowpaw! Mousepelt says it's time to find out who's going to the Gathering!" This was indeed true – Snowpaw could hear the low murmur of the other apprentices as they stirred. Stumbling sleepily out to the clearing before the Highledge, she blinked her eyes and waited for Hollystar's announcement.

"Cats of ThunderClan, this is who will be attending the Gathering." She paused. "Rainstorm. Cinderberry, of course. Bluefur, Sandfall, Whitestorm, Rustpelt and Lionheart. Mosspaw, Sootpaw, Snowpaw." Hollystar looked at her deputy. "Icefall, you will stay here with Redcloud, Rosefoot, Applecloud, Stonepelt, and Mousepelt to keep an eye on things. ShadowClan may well be up to its old tricks and I don't want any surprises. We never know when they'll set rogues on us."

Icemoon nodded decisively. "Right you are, Hollystar." With a sweep of her tail, she summoned her warriors, and they drifted towards her.

Hollystar turned again to the assembled cats. "We leave in five minutes, everyone. Those of you who are not attending may go back to sleep. Those of you who are coming with me, entrance tunnel. Now."

Trembling excitedly, Snowpaw joined Rustpelt at the back of the column of cats. Hollystar led off, with Rainstorm to her left and slightly back. Behind them, in order of seniority, came Cinderberry, Bluefur, Whitestorm, Sandfall, Lionheart, and Rustpelt. Sootpaw walked next to Sandfall, a young ginger warrior of just two moons' experience. Mosspaw walked on Sootpaw's other side, and Snowpaw walked with Rustpelt beside them.

Hollystar led them through the tunnel and across ThunderClan's territory. Snowpaw knew this area, as they had followed this route when Hollystar showed her the WindClan border. The area was thickly overlaid with trees and dead leaves and grass carpeted the forest floor. As they neared the border, however, the trees began to thin, giving way to open scrubland. They crossed the stepping stones of the river and topped a rise.

Snowpaw caught her breath in awe. The lake spread out before her, acres and acres of glimmering, dark blue water. It was so large Snowpaw could scarcely see the far shore, and starshine glimmered on the surface, dancing this way and that and throwing a shimmer of golden sparkles over everything. Fish jumped in the middle of the lake, throwing up droplets of sparkling water. Snowpaw could make out by moonlight the top of the largest tree she'd ever seen. Rustpelt whispered in her ear, "That's the Great Oak at the rear end of the island. The leaders sit there, and the cats spread out in front. It was named for the Great Rock at Fourtrees, in the old territory… you know, the land of our ancient ancestors. No cat's been there for seasons uncounted, but the medicine cats and elders keep the old tales alive." Snowpaw nodded, still trying to absorb the sight of the giant treetop.

And then Hollystar flicked her tail, and they were off again. Hollystar called out, "Don't forget to stay within six foxlengths of the lake. We do NOT need an attack by WindClan right now." As they traversed the lakeshore, they saw at the top of a distant hill a cluster of cats. They were padding slowly along, tails high. Hollystar let out a yowl and they began to trot down the hill. Hollystar meowed a friendly greeting to a white tom who led the group, and Snowpaw knew that it had to be Whitestar, the WindClan leader. Once again Rustpelt was mewing in her ear, "That tortoiseshell just to his right is his deputy, Poppymoon. The light gray she-cat is Heatherberry, their medicine cat. The white she-cat is Frostlight, their senior warrior, and the apprentice next to her is her own apprentice Lightpaw. The light brown tom is Thornpelt, and the dark gray tom is Shadeclaw. The black-and-silver she-cat is Crowfrost – she's not the nicest cat, and one hell of a warrior. The black apprentice is Nightpaw, Crowfrost's apprentice." Snowpaw nodded gratefully as they approached the log bridge. Some elders whispered that it had been there since the days of the Clans that came to settle the area, preserved forever by StarClan. Snowpaw couldn't believe that a log could last for a thousand seasons and more, but no one in living memory could recall it being replaced. Regardless, it was the traditional path to the island.

Snowpaw looked around eagerly. She could see RiverClan already settled, with their new leader, Dreamstar, already perched on a branch. Hollystar and Whitestar leaped up to join her, settling on branches nearby, as WindClan and ThunderClan fanned out below them. ShadowClan, led by Brightstar, poured over the log bridge a few minutes later, and Whitestar yowled, "I call this Gathering to order!" He then glanced at Hollystar, but she shook her head, deferring to Whitestar as the most senior of the leaders. Whitestar acknowledged her with a flick of his tail and began, "WindClan has much to report. First, Stormpaw was made a warrior not three suns ago, and has taken the name of Stormheart, although he is unfortunately ill and could not join us at the Gathering tonight. Second, and of greater importance, a loner she-cat named Sparrow asked for admittance to WindClan at the new moon. After considering the matter, I agreed to subject her to a short apprenticeship. She is a skilled tracker, good warrior, and excellent hunter, so after putting her under the guardianship of Bramblecloud for two moon-phases to acquaint her with Clan ways, I named her a warrior, and she took the name of Sparrowtail. She is not here tonight, but she will be joining us at the next Gathering."

There were murmurs of surprise through the crowd, but no profound shock. It had been done before, if a loner wished to enter a clan, although it had not happened for many seasons. It was common enough, however, that there was no disagreement with Whitestar's decision.

Now Hollystar stood as Whitestar sat, announcing, "ThunderClan as well has news to report. Two apprentices took their warrior names; Rustpaw is now Rustpelt, and Lionpaw is now Lionheart. They are both here tonight. Also, three kits were made apprentices. Sorrelpaw is now apprentice to Rainstorm, and our medicine cat, Cinderberry, took Sunpaw as her apprentice. Also, I myself have taken an apprentice, Snowpaw. She is here with us tonight." A low murmur arose from the assembled cats, mostly ThunderClan. Hollystar bowed her head graciously, and Brightstar began to speak.

"We too have made two new warriors. Cloudpaw is now Cloudfoot, and Russetpaw has taken the name of Russetpelt. Also, two kits were made apprentices. Larkpaw is now apprentice to Rosefrost, and Squirrelpelt has taken her first apprentice, Flowerpaw. Skycloud has now rejoined the warriors' den."

Last to go was the newest leader, Dreamstar. "I am sad to report that our leader, Willowstar, died a few suns ago. I have traveled to the Moonpool and will now be known as Dreamstar. My deputy is Rosemoon, formerly Rosetail. Other than this RiverClan has little to say, except to announce that Skybreeze is expecting kits and has now joined the nursery."

Whitestar rose again, saying, "Is there any other business to be discussed at this Gathering?" When the other leaders and cats answered in the negative, Whitestar announced, "Then this Gathering is now over."

As they crossed the log bridge and headed for the camp, Snowpaw pondered what she had seen. She had met cats from other Clans and discovered that they were not monsters after all. They were real cats, with hopes, dreams, and lives. Snowpaw would have pursued this idea further, but she barely had the energy to curl up beside her sister in the apprentices' den and fall fast asleep.


	5. Of Rogues and Worrying

_**This chapter is dedicated to Littlewhisker, for being the only person to review all of the chapters of this story. You get the Storm at Sea Plushie Collection, consisting of Snowpaw, Heartpaw, Rustpelt, and Hollystar. **_

"Wake up, mousebrain!"

Snowpaw's eyes blinked open to stare into emerald green. That emerald green was surrounded by a pile of ginger fur – fur that turned out to be Rustpelt. Once again her paws flailed wildly and her tail whipped about before she scrambled to her feet. "Rustpelt! What are you DOING????"

"Waking you up. It's almost sunhigh."

"Oh no! Is Hollystar angry? Did I miss training?"

"Our illustrious leader is still asleep, but the dawn patrol is coming back, and from the looks of them, I don't think she'll stay asleep much longer."

Rustpelt's words were soon proved correct. Icemoon, Rosefoot, and Mousepelt came slinking through the tunnel, followed by a cat Snowpaw didn't recognize. She and Rustpelt moved in the general direction of the patrol. Snowpaw stayed back, not wanting to interrupt her mentor, but Hollystar spotted her and summoned her over. "Come here, Snowpaw," she meowed softly. "Come, and pay close attention." Snowpaw nodded self-consciously and went to stand by her leader. Hollystar nodded, satisfied, and turned back to the patrol. "Icemoon," she asked her deputy, "what in StarClan's name is going on here?"

Icemoon summoned the black-and-white she-cat forward. "This is Sparrowtail," the deputy said. "We were patrolling the WindClan border when she came up to us and told us she had a message from Whitestar. We thought you'd like to hear it for yourself." Hollystar nodded and beckoned the cat forward.

"As Icemoon said, I'm Sparrowtail – the cat Whitestar admitted to WindClan. He would have come himself, but he was busy, so he sent me. Anyway, yesterday I was out hunting near your border just after sunhigh when I smelled rogues, a lot of them. At first I thought they were only in WindClan territory, but when I tracked their scent, I found that they had been moving in the direction of ThunderClan. They have made camp just outside Clan boundaries, but Whitestar thought you ought to know."

Hollystar nodded and said, "Thank you, Sparrowtail, and please thank Whitestar for me. I'm hoping we won't have any trouble, and if we don't, I'll talk about it at the next Gathering. RiverClan won't have anything to worry about, but I'll want to give ShadowClan a heads-up if they start making trouble."

The rogues, as it turned out, did not make trouble, although they stayed firmly camped just above the end of ThunderClan and WindClan territory. Sunpaw was taken to the Moonpool at the half-moon and was invested as a medicine cat apprentice. Hollystar took the next moon to train Snowpaw in basic stalking and fighting techniques, and while Snowpaw was a good fighter, she was an even better hunter. Hollystar also continued to call Snowpaw over whenever an important decision was to be made; this virtually confirmed Rustpelt's theory that Hollystar was training her up as the future leader of ThunderClan, or so Rustpelt said. Snowpaw herself wasn't so sure. And so life continued in ThunderClan, until the time came for the next Gathering.

"Cats of ThunderClan, the time has come to decide who will go to the Gathering. Icemoon has told me that she wishes to attend, as she intends on retiring within the next moon phase. Therefore, Redcloud will stay here to guard the camp, along with other warriors. The apprentices to attend tonight are Sorrelpaw, Snowpaw, and Sunpaw. Do any warriors care to stay behind?" Applecloud immediately volunteered to stay with her mate. Mousepelt, who hated Gatherings, also volunteered, as did Sandfall, Rosefoot, and Lionheart. "We have enough warriors to stay behind. The rest of you will follow me."

The cats padded towards the entrance tunnel with Hollystar in the lead. Once again Snowpaw and Rustpelt stayed in back. Sunpaw walked delicately next to Cinderberry, and Sorrelpaw joined her sister. "You know why Sandfall stayed behind, don't you?" Snowpaw turned to purr amusedly at her sister, but relentless, Sorrelpaw continued, "She and Sootpaw are… well… 'interested.' She wasn't going to go if he wasn't."

Snowpaw turned to Rustpelt. "Do you think that's true?"

Rustpelt nodded. "You should hear her in the warriors' den. 'I miss the apprentices' den! When will Sootpaw get his warrior name?' It's ridiculous, really." Snowpaw nodded agreement as they continued across their territory. They joined WindClan as they crossed the stepping-stones, and as they continued to the island, they could see RiverClan approaching. As he had done with the WindClan warriors at the last Gathering, Rustpelt began to point out who was who. "You know who Dreamstar and Rosemoon are, obviously. The gray-and-white tortoiseshell is Silvertail. That must be her new apprentice beside her. The silver-and-white tabby with them is Dewfrost, with her first apprentice, and the brown tabby next to her is Tawnytail. The gray, white, and ginger she-cat is Grayfrost, and the light brown longhaired tom is Larchfeather. I see Featherpaw, but she's not with her mentor… she must have gotten her warrior name. And there's their medicine cat Hollyberry." Snowpaw purred her thanks as RiverClan poured over the bridge just before the combined groups of ThunderClan and WindClan. ShadowClan was already fanned out over the floor of the clearing.

As one, the three Clan leaders leapt into the tree, settling themselves on branches, and Rosemoon of RiverClan, Icemoon of ThunderClan, and Morningsun of WindClan joined Poppymoon of ShadowClan among the roots below their leaders.

"WindClan is prospering. Lightpaw and Nightpaw have taken their warrior names as Lightstorm and Nightwind. Also, three kits have become apprentices. Bramblecloud has taken Applepaw as her apprentice, and Marshclaw is now mentor to Vinepaw. Thornpelt has taken Fernpaw as his apprentice."

Whitestar sat, and Hollystar stepped forward. "ThunderClan has very little to add, but Sunpaw has made her trip to the Moonpool and has been accepted by StarClan. The Clan continues to prosper." She then nodded to Whitestar, and both stepped forward as Hollystar added, "WindClan and ThunderClan wish to warn you of a small group of rogues that have been in our territory. They are currently camped outside Clan territory just above the WindClan and ThunderClan border. While RiverClan probably has little to worry about, ShadowClan should keep an eye out, as will we." The other leaders nodded gratefully, and Brightstar rose.

"ShadowClan thanks ThunderClan and WindClan for this warning. Other than that, the only item ShadowClan has is that Rosefrost is expecting kits and has moved to the nursery, and therefore, Skycloud is now mentoring Larkpaw. Other than this, the Clan has nothing to say."

With that, the ShadowClan leader sat and Dreamstar rose to her paws. "RiverClan continues to thrive. Featherpaw and Almondpaw have taken the warrior names of Featherfur and Almondmuffin. Silvertail is now mentor to Mintpaw. Rainfall has taken Frostpaw as his apprentice, and Heartpaw is apprentice to Dewfrost."

Rustpelt muttered in Snowpaw's ear, "The apprentices we saw must have been Mintpaw and Heartpaw. I wonder where Frostpaw is?"

Snowpaw returned, "Rainfall isn't here, why would he be here without his mentor?" Rustpaw purred his agreement and draped a tail over her shoulder as cats caught up with old friends from other Clans. Up in the tree, the leaders conferred, presumably about the rogue cats, as the deputies listened intently. Off to one side the medicine cats conferred as well, while Marshpaw, Leafberry's apprentice, and Sunpaw nervously began to talk. Soon they were chatting enthusiastically about herbs, remedies, and the like. The leaders finished talking, and unlike the last Gathering, began to greet old comrades. Other cats began to move around as well, saying hello to old friends. Rainstorm was off chatting with Robinchest, a ShadowClan warrior, and Rosefoot and Hollystar were talking eagerly to Dewfrost, Silvertail, and Tawnytail of RiverClan. Elsewhere apprentices meowed tentative greetings. Snowpaw walked over to Dewfrost's apprentice Heartpaw, who looked a little lost.

"Hi, Heartpaw," she meowed nervously. "I'm Snowpaw, from ThunderClan."

The apprentice's eyes widened. "I've heard about you! You're Hollystar's apprentice!"

"Yes," Snowpaw meowed wryly, "and it's no walk in the forest. She works my tail off every day."

Heartpaw giggled. "So does Dewfrost. She's a senior warrior, you know, since Torntail and Rainfall say they want to join the elders soon, and everyone in RiverClan says she's a shoo-in for deputy."

"So's Rainstorm," confided Snowpaw. "This is Icemoon's last Gathering… oh, look, she's saying goodbye to all her friends. That's so sad. She's been Hollystar's deputy since Hollystar became leader, you know."

"That's what I've heard. Everyone's heard of Icemoon by now, she's one of the best deputies this forest has ever seen."

But they barely had time to say anything more, as the leaders leapt back to the tree and Dewfrost called, "Heartpaw! Rosemoon's gathering RiverClan!"

At the same time, Sorrelpaw came over and yowled, "Snowpaw! Icemoon says for ThunderClan to gather around!"

"Bye, Heartpaw! See you at the next Gathering!"

"Bye, Snowpaw! See you in a moon!"

And then, as one, the leaders rose and yowled for silence. Hollystar stepped forward and said, "Is there any other business?" When the leaders answered in the negative, Hollystar announced, "This Gathering is concluded."

And so the four Clans streamed as one across the log. Snowpaw could still see Icemoon giving last licks before Hollystar said, "Icemoon, don't be silly. You can come to a Gathering whenever you want." Snowpaw saw the mock-angry glare the deputy sent her leader and heard Hollystar's purr of humor. She cast around a glance for Heartpaw, but RiverClan was vanishing over the hills and she couldn't find her friend.

"Never mind, Snowpaw." Rustpelt's voice echoed in her ear. "You'll see her at the next Gathering." Then, with an odd look, he bent down to lick her ears. "Am I still your best friend?" Snowpaw didn't need to answer with words. The gaze that passed between blue and green told Rustpelt everything he needed to know. Their tails twined tightly as they padded through the trees and back to the ThunderClan camp.

**Author's Note: Heartpaw and Frostpaw took me completely by surprise and barreled their way into the story. I had no clue they were going to be in there, and then, POOF! There they were. I also want to apologize for having another Gathering so soon, but I REALLY needed to introduce the RiverClan cats. RiverClan plays a very large role in the coming saga, and WindClan plays a significant role as well. ShadowClan doesn't, really, so I'm not going to be introducing them for awhile. Pay attention to those rogues… they'll be back, and not in any way that's nice. Also, keep an eye on Heartpaw. She's a major character now, and she will have the prettiest warrior name ever. There might be additions to this chapter later on, but I'll let you know. Also make sure to look at my website. If you go to my author's profile and click on my homepage link, it'll take you straight there. It explains a lot of things and you get updates on when the next chapter will be up, clarifications, etc. And keep reviewing! As I mentioned above, Littlewhisker is the only author who has reviewed all of my chapters so far! **


	6. Of Romance and Retiring

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Groaning with relief, the apprentices came trotting over from the elders' den. Snowpaw had a ball of dirty moss in her jaws, and she spat it out disgustedly before she padded in the direction of the Highrock. Sootpaw and Mosspaw, who had been working with her, did the same thing, and Mosspaw made a mental note to dump it outside the camp before training.

Meanwhile, Snowpaw could see Rainstorm and Sorrelpaw, covered in dirt, slink through the entrance tunnel with very guilty looks on their faces, and hot on their tails came Rustpelt… at least, she _thought_ it was Rustpelt. He had the same eyes, but his coat was unrecognizable. He was soaking wet and had dirt caked all over him from nose to tail. He was also boiling mad. His green eyes were snapping off sparks, his ears were back, and his fur was standing straight up. Stalking over to the Highledge, he sat down with a very injured air. Snowpaw suppressed a _mrrow_ of laughter and dashed over to her sister, who could barely conceal her smirk.

"All right, Sorrelpaw. Out with it. What did you DO?"

Sorrelpaw lowered her voice with a very conspiratorial air. "We dumped him into the stream." Snowpaw's eyes widened. "And then… you know that dirt mound by the training clearing?" Snowpaw nodded. "We shoved him into that. The mound came crashing down on top of all three of us."

Snowpaw finally found her voice. "Sorrelpaw!" she gasped. "Whatever happened to my sweet little sister? And why would you play such a prank on Rustpelt anyway?"

Sorrelpaw shrugged. "Good ambush practice. Besides, he's been mooning around you for days. We decided it was time he realized just how out of it he was."

If cats could blush, Snowpaw would have been doing exactly that. She was saved, however, by an irritated yowl from her mentor.

"When you all are ready to listen to me and stop playing kittish tricks…"

ThunderClan went dead silent as more than a dozen cat heads swiveled to look at her.

"Thank you." Their leader's voice was positively icy. "Now, we have a ceremony to perform. Icemoon, come forward." The snowy, delicate she-cat stepped forward, lake-blue eyes sparkling and yet slightly sad. "Icemoon, you have told me that it is your wish to retire as deputy and join the elders. Is this so?" The white warrior nodded. "Icemoon, you will now ever be known as Icefall. You have served ThunderClan long and well, and may StarClan grant you many seasons of rest with the elders." Icefall touched noses with her leader, and Hollystar's amber eyes held Icefall's blue ones for a long moment. Some unspoken agreement passed between them, and Icefall nodded firmly before going to join Shadefur.

"That is all. I will announce the new deputy before moonhigh." The leader turned and slipped into her den, presumably to consider who the new deputy would be. Snowpaw heaved a sigh and headed for the elders' den.

* * *

Twenty minutes and two balls of moss later, Snowpaw breathed a sigh of relief and padded out of the elders' den – and bang into Rustpelt. She let out a startled _meow_ and jumped back. 

"Rustpelt!"

And then she got a good look at him.

He was absolutely caked in mud. Little balls of it clung to his short fur, turning flaming orange into muddy brown. It dried in ridges around the edge of his ears and in cracked circles around his tail. And it surrounded his bright green eyes.

"Great StarClan, Rustpelt, the sooner you get to a stream the better! Let's go." She turned to her mother, who was standing nearby, and said, "Mum, we're going hunting. We'll be back before moonrise." Applecloud nodded absently and the pair padded off.

Reaching the stream, Snowpaw jumped in and turned to Rustpelt.

"Come on, Rustpelt. Hop in here. It's not that cold."

Rustpelt shuddered and slipped into the stream. The current was fast here, and a stream of mud flowed away from him. Rustpelt _mrrowed_ in delight and rolled around in the water, which was very quickly removing all traces of mud from his slick coat. Meanwhile, Snowpaw was doing backflip after backflip in a deeper part of the stream.

* * *

It was much later when they finally came out of the water and shook themselves. Water droplets scattered in the air to fall like gems on the deep green grass. The last rays of the setting sun hit Rustpelt's fur, turning him into a living brand of fire that showered sparks. Snowpaw felt as if she could stare at him forever.

And then the sun vanished beneath the hills and the moon rose over the lake, and it was Rustpelt's turn to stare. She was sitting, ears pricked, tail tucked neatly over her paws. Her white coat shimmered in the moonlight. Droplets of water caught the glowing silver shimmer of the sky, turning Snowpaw's coat into white-frosted beauty. Moondust frosted her fur and glittered in her glacier-blue eyes, and Rustpelt knew that he would never see another cat so beautiful.

He knew they would have to talk, sooner or later. There was no way to avoid what had been developing between them. Now, however, it was time to go hear the announcement of the new deputy.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" At this command cats slinked out of the various dens around the clearing and settled down in front of the ledge. Rustpelt and Snowpaw settled down in front, their pelts brushing and their tails twined. Sandfall and Sootpaw sat in a similar position, both cats looking faintly embarrassed but pleased with themselves. Apparently quite a bit of discussion had taken place during the Gathering.

Hollystar rose. "The time has come to announce the new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that they may hear and approve my choice. Rainstorm will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Murmurs of approval rose from the assembled cats. "You have served your Clan long and well. May you continue to do so as its deputy."

Rainstorm rose. "Hollystar, I thank you greatly for this honor. It will be difficult to fill the pawsteps of the wonderful Icemoon, but with StarClan's help I will do my best."

And then it was time for congratulations all round.

Two cats, however, were not celebrating. Just one look between them, and Snowpaw and Rustpelt were settled in an out-of-the-way corner. They sat in silence for awhile, and then…

Later, both of them would swear the other moved first. In barely a moment they were pressed up against each other, rubbing cheek to cheek and pelt to pelt, tails twining tightly. She covered his ears, shoulders, throat in licks as he shoved his nose into her fur, with both purring so hard they couldn't speak.

Later – much later – they lay on their sides, flanks heaving. "Snowpaw… every time I see you… it takes my breath away and when I saw you sitting there by the stream… well… great StarClan how do I say this I mean I…"

But he didn't get any further, because Snowpaw had pressed her muzzle to his.

"Rustpelt?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and love me."

"I do already, sweetheart. I do already."

* * *

From a clump of bracken on a hill high above, Hollystar, leader of ThunderClan, watched with a happy sigh. At least one couple would end happily.

Slowly, her mind drifted. It was high time for Mosspaw and Sootpaw's warrior ceremonies. Past time, in fact. And in the next moon or so would come that of her own apprentice. Snowpaw deserved it. She had worked exceedingly hard, outstripping her sister by at least half a moon. She was now an excellent tracker and a more than suitable hunter. It was her fighting and leadership skills, however, that took her mentor's breath away. She was fleet and agile, twisting out of an enemy's grip almost before they knew she was there. Not only that, but she displayed tremendous leadership skills. In the mock-fights in the training yard, she was quick to rally her fellow apprentices. She also made good tactical decisions, and Hollystar had fallen into the habit of discussing the day's events with her apprentice. She would be an excellent leader when the time came – and the time would come, more quickly than the young apprentice dreamed possible. She had yet to learn of the prophecy. Several times Hollystar had almost told her, only to hold back. She was going to tell her tonight… and then she came upon the happy couple and knew that she must let them have another few days of peace. It could wait until after the Gathering in two days, at least.

Her eyes drifted back to the couple far below. They were lying, tails twined, murmuring softly to each other. She could not hear what they were saying, but then, she didn't need to. The glow of love in the cats' eyes said it all.

**A/N: God, I am such a horrible, horrible person. I got two-thirds done and then I had a LOT of trouble with the Rustpelt/Snowpaw conversation. At least, you got a snippet of what's coming, yes? Keep the reviews coming… and I swear to StarClan it won't ever be this long again!!!**


	7. Of Ceremonies and Gossip

**A/N: I am so, so ashamed of myself. I... have no words to say how sorry I am for taking this long, and I bless to high heaven anyone who is still reading this story. I... okay. Shutting up. Enjoy the chapter.**

"It's about time." Sorrelpaw.

"BLOODY FINALLY!" Sunpaw.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it the first time I saw you together!!" Heartpaw.

"So THAT'S what you were up to, you scheming cat!" Rainsun, to Hollystar, who was wearing a very self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Snowpaw sighed. The comments hadn't stopped since she and Rustpelt had slipped through the entrance purring with their tails twined. And what's worse, she had run into Heartpaw, who was accompanying Dreamstar to the Moonpool, and so naturally now Heartpaw knew everything. The Clans were still buzzing two moon-phases later, and the Gathering last moon-phase had been unbearable. An apprentice finding her mate so soon was extremely rare. Even Sandfall and Sootwind weren't yet officially mates, although she'd heard they'd reached an understanding. She'd heard whispers of 'destiny' and 'meant to be', but dismissed it as fluffy talk. What worried her more was when her warrior cere-

"Snowpaw!" The young white cat snapped to attention as her leader approached. "You are now ready for your warrior ceremony. Although you would normally have trained for several more weeks, you have worked extremely hard, and I feel you are ready, so you will be made a warrior with Sootpaw and Mosspaw. We will hold it at sunhigh." With that, Hollystar turned and walked away. Dazed, Snowpaw watched her go until she had vanished through the tunnel.

As sunhigh approached, Snowpaw slipped down to the creek, in the opposite direction from Rustpelt's patrol. Sliding into the cool, clear water, she drank her fill and then splashed out to clean her wet fur. By the time she was done her fur was shining, the day was warm, and sunhigh was fast approaching. She leapt easily into a ground-eating run, enjoying the way her muscles stretched and rippled as she raced back towards the camp. As she slipped through the tunnel she could see the cats beginning to assemble, and she slipped to the front of the group right beneath the ledge. And it was lucky she did, because mere seconds later, Hollystar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Snowpaw's stomach began to jump in excitement as the ritual began. She followed Hollystar's words closely, not wanting to miss a word.

"We have much to do today. In addition to the making of three new warriors, we will be making four new apprentices. So let us begin.

"I, Hollystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Mosspaw, Sootpaw, Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

They answered clearly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Mosspaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mossflower. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Mossflower stepped forward to lick Hollystar's shoulder, trembling from nose to tail-tip. She stepped back to join her Clanmates, and Hollystar continued.

"Sootpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sootwind. StarClan honors your courage and ability, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sootwind copied Mossflower's earlier actions, joining his former denmate as Snowpaw began to shake.

"Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowstorm. StarClan honors your fire and leadership, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." At last she took that step forward, licking Hollystar's shoulder, still shaking, thinking, _Snowstorm. Snowstorm. I like it._ The Clan began to chant: "Mossflower! Sootwind! Snowstorm! Mossflower! Sootwind! Snowstorm!" Hollystar waited patiently until they had quieted, and then said, "Redcloud, now that Sootwind is a warrior, you are free to take another apprentice. You will be mentor to Wildpaw. I trust you will impart your wisdom and experience to this young apprentice." A ginger tomkit bounced over and touched noses eagerly with Redcloud, tail flicking about wildly. As they joined the crowd of cats, Hollystar spoke again.

"Bluefur, now that Sandfall is a warrior, you are free to take another apprentice. You will be mentor to Foxpaw. I trust you will impart your energy and skill to this young apprentice." A fluffy ginger kit, darker than his brother, stepped up calmly to touch noses with Bluefur. They, too, joined the crowd, and Hollystar spoke once more.

"Sandfall, you are more than ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Silkpaw. I trust you will impart your cleverness and ability to this young apprentice." A silky, white she-kit dashed up, skidding a few kitsteps before sliding to a halt right between Sandfall's legs. Cats purred in amusement around the assembled company, and Silkpaw flipped onto her paws in the most nonchalant manner possible before touching noses with Sandfall before retiring to join her new denmates. Hollystar spoke one last time.

"Whitestorm, now that Lionheart is a warrior, you are free to take another apprentice. You will be mentor to Sweetpaw. I trust you will impart your skill and wisdom to this young apprentice." A pale gray and white she-kit came forward. She was a direct contrast to her sister: where Silkpaw was full of energy, Sweetpaw was quietly dignified. She stepped up daintily to touch noses with Whitestorm. Murmurs of approval arose from the assembled cats. As Mousepelt, Stonepelt, and Hollystar left for the evening patrol, Snowstorm retired to the warriors' den, thinking hard.

* * *

Three more moon-phases passed. Snowstorm went on daily patrols, went hunting, and generally lived a normal warriorly existence. The rogues were still firmly encamped above the Clan territories, but nothing enough to warrant excitement happened. And so the time for the next Gathering rolled around. 

ThunderClan poured over the branch to the island. ShadowClan and WindClan were already settled around the Great Oak, but RiverClan had yet to arrive. Snowstorm waited impatiently. Was Heartpaw here? And more importantly, was she a warrior?

RiverClan entered minutes later, and the Gathering was called to order. Whitestar began, "WindClan has little to report. The rogues are still encamped above our borders. They tried to cross our upper border and managed to take a rabbit, but we fought them and they have not crossed since. We made three new apprentices. Stormheart is now mentor to Hollypaw. Nightwind is mentor to Breezepaw, and Lightstorm is mentor to Skypaw. Other than that WindClan has nothing to say."

Hollystar nodded and rose. "ThunderClan has much to report. We have made three new warriors: Mossflower, Sootwind, and Snowstorm. We have also made four new apprentices. Redcloud is mentor to Wildpaw; Sandfall is mentor to Silkpaw; Whitestorm is mentor to Sweetpaw; and Bluefur is mentor to Foxpaw."

Brightstar was next to speak. "We have made two new warriors. Larkpaw has taken the name of Larkwing, and Flowerpaw has taken the name of Flowerfoot. Other than that ShadowClan has nothing to say."

Finally Dreamstar rose to speak. "RiverClan has made three new warriors. Mintpaw has taken the name of Mintcloud. Frostpaw is now known as Frostfire, and Heartpaw is now known as Heartlight. We have also made four new apprentices: Grayfrost is mentor to Spiritpaw, Torntail is mentor to Rainpaw, Dewfrost is mentor to Fleetpaw, and Sunlight is mentor to Leopardpaw."

Once again the leaders gathered to discuss the problem of the rogues as the cats meowed to each other. Snowstorm sought out Heartlight immediately. "What a pretty name, Heartlight! And congratulations!"

Heartlight responded shyly. "I love your name too, Snowstorm. How's Rustpelt?"

Snowpaw rolled her eyes affectionately. "He's fine. We're still happily together, but we're going to wait a few moons to have kits. Things are just great in ThunderClan. Our new apprentices are beautiful! Did you hear what Silkpaw did at her apprenticing ceremony? She…" The two cats wandered off to a corner of the clearing as Snowstorm recounted Silkpaw's "headlong dive into her apprenticeship," as Heartlight put it. They also discussed other things… like Heartlight's budding romance with Rainfall.

"I know he's older than me, Snowstorm, but I really really like him. And I think he likes me too. The problem is, there are so many she-cats in RiverClan! Only Rainfall, Torntail, Larchfeather, and Frostfire are toms! Luckily most of the warriors don't want kits. And all four of the new apprentices are toms. I don't know how that's going to work, but I'm guessing it'll be Mintcloud who gets one of them, and Featherfur. They're a lot older, but not by too much. And Tawnytail and Silvertail are both in the nursery now and due soon… I don't know why she didn't announce it, but I guess she was going to wait until the kits are born like she did with Skybreeze. And Grayfrost is going to retire soon."

"Breathe, Heartlight!" laughed Snowstorm. "You've got him, don't worry. I've seen how he looks at you. Do you think there's something between Frostfire and Almondmuffin?"

"I don't know… he is younger than she is, but I remember this one time when…"

The two she-cats only stopped their gossip session when the deputies bellowed for their clans. Snowstorm was sorry to leave her friend, but she had other things to worry about… like rogues who couldn't learn to respect Clan boundaries.


End file.
